


Come oN my Hairy CwunTy CWANT

by Octolad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, hot henny hentai sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Relationships: Jasper/Greg Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Come oN my Hairy CwunTy CWANT

Gug Layed on his tubby fwubby back and spread his chonk legs.  
slurp it butch, he says sexily. 

jasper chonky wonks over and stripes off her skin.....I'm gonna make u com so hard ur nuts will blast off into my hairy vagina gine......

and then they fucked

and jaspers pregnainete with lapis now bc I said so.

grug died from cumeing


End file.
